Legend of Kat
by kellie-rose
Summary: When Katara Shinoben was abandoned in our world, she never thought she'd see her home. But when she discovers a plot to take over Hyrule and use it for profit, it is left up to her to warn her Aunt Impa and save her people. Link/OC/Sheik. Warnings inside.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I do not own.**

**A/N: **Hi guys! This is my first LoZ fanfic, but certainly, maybe, not the last. The pairings will either be Link/OC or Sheik/OC. Or both. And I must give trigger warnings for mentions of drug use and sexual assault. This story will have some adult themes in it, so if you can't do that, or its just not your thing, I won't be offended if you don't read this. So, without further adieu, I present to you The Legend of Kat.

* * *

**Prologue**

She was running as fast and as hard as her short legs could go. But it wasn't enough. It was never enough. The file tucked into her jacket was wrinkling and some of the papers were threatening to fall out, but she didn't dare to stop and fix it. Even if the file was the whole reason why she was risking her life. Even if one little slip of paper could spell doom not just for her, but for thousands of people. She gripped it tighter and pushed herself to run harder. Just ahead of her was the exit. She just had a few more feet to go.

But then the door started sliding closed, a big solid steel structure that was sure to kill her should she get stuck under it. It was moving fast and nearly closed now. Kat sent up a prayer to the Goddesses and dropped down, using her momentum to slide under the door. She rammed into a wall and nearly broke her leg, but she made it. Just in time too, as the guards on the other side were now stuck, banging on the steel door in frustration. With a triumphant grin, she slowly climbed to her feet, testing her injured leg. No, not broken, but definitely sprained. It was dark in the corridor, with only the occasional flashing red light. The sirens were still blaring, giving her a massive headache. As soon as she could, she was taking the longest damn nap she had ever taken. Relaxing her glamour, she let her Sheikah instincts guide her through the light. She was in some sort of sewer system. With her magic, she felt through the dark for an exit. Not too far from where she was. Good. Now, hopefully it wasn't in a crowded area.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I do not own.**

**A/N: **So, since the prologue was so short, I decided to just go ahead and give you guys Chapter One. Let me know what you think! Also, I tried to catch any errors, but I am only human, so if you see anything, let me know! And, you know, if anyone wants to beta this, I'd be honored... Read on!

* * *

**Chapter One**

Kat slid out of the shadows, ignoring the slight hum that filled her head afterwords, and took in her surroundings. She was in a back alley. Trash littered the ground around a few dumpsters. Kicking around the trash as she made her way to the mouth, she found that one of the black bags contained bagels. Still fresh, too. She must be behind that bakery on 23rd and Rolf Street. The trash was the food left over from the day. Perfect, she thought as her stomach grumbled. She hadn't eaten all day. Now that she was on the run, she didn't know when her next meal would be. She carefully picked up a bagel and inspected it. No damage, no mold. Still relatively warm. What was wrong with these people? This food was still perfect; couldn't they take it to a homeless shelter or something and donate it to those who needed it, instead of leaving it to rot in the trash? Such a waste. Shaking her head, she grabbed a few more bagels and headed to the street.

It was dark, the moon in it's new phase, and no one seemed to be out. It couldn't have been that late, though. She had been in and out of the Compound, not taking long too find her file and get the Evil Realm out of there. She looked around, trying to get her bearings. It was always disorienting after she used her shadow magic. The world felt false, too bright, too loud. She spotted a park across the street and headed there, hoping to clear her head before she went home.

But she didn't have a home anymore. There was no way she could bring this down on her foster family. In all of her foster life, she had only had one other home that she truly enjoyed. Some people went into the foster program for the government checks, or because they were sadistic fucks. But then there were some people who truly cared about the children they took in and truly wanted to give them a better life. The Adams were one of the latter families. Her first home had been like that too. Miss Mae had been an elderly woman who had no family, so she took care of other people's kids. She was probably the only reason why Kat wasn't in a mental institution. But then the old woman had the accident and couldn't take care of her any more. So Kat had been moved from family to family until she ended up with the Adams a year prior. They were so different then any other family Kat had known. With two other children, both biologically theirs, Mary and Kevin Adams had taken her in and treated her like she had been a part of the family since she was born. They didn't ask questions about her long, pointed ears or her red eyes. They didn't push her to obey their rules or punish her harshly when she did break them. In the year that Kat had been with them, they had never yelled at her, or hit her, or even scolded her. When she was inevitably bad, the only gave her the disappointed looks and the "you know better" speech. Somehow that made her feel all the more worse. She wondered what speech she would get if they found out that she had broken into a government facility and stolen the most valuable possession in there.

So, home was out of the question for their protection. She sat down on a swing and bit into one of the bagels. Cinnamon. Still warm. Still absolutely delicious. She had eaten at that bakery a few times with her "friends" from school on the few occasions that she actually hung out with anyone. Kat wasn't much for company. She had learned the hard way that people were nothing but evil and would use and hurt her if she let them in too close. She found the Bakery to be over-priced, but on the few occasions that she ate there, she always got the cinnamon bagel.

Finishing the bagel, she got up and started wandering around the park. She had no idea what her next move was. Maybe destroy the File? Opening it up, she was confronted with a picture of herself. It was from a few years ago; a mug shot from when she had been caught doing a drug run for her foster father at the time. The hollow look in her red eyes was discerning. She had hated living with that asshole and had been caught on purpose so she could be moved again. She flipped the picture up and saw that it was attached to her police record. She had been arrested several times during the past eight years, all for petty theft and the like. Kat was what most considered a problem child. She considered herself as someone just trying to get by. She was a product of her environment. If she had been put with someone like the Adams earlier, her record would be shorter.

But the File contained more than her police record. She turned the page and saw what she had been dreading. A map of Hyrule, replete with population demographics and labeled with the different races. She was disappointed to see that the Sheikah had been left off. _Kakariko belongs to us_, she thought bitterly, resisting the urge to tear the map to pieces. If she ever went Home, it might prove useful. She flipped passed the map and was confronted with another file on her, though this one she had no clue existed. There was another picture of her attached to it, this one taken from a distance. She was walking up the steps of her school, her back to the camera, but her face turned so that it was still discernibly her. Her white-blonde hair was in a messy, loose bun, her shirt a faded black band-tee and her jeans ripped and worn. There was a pink bandanna tied to her left motorcycle boot. That had been taken her first day living with the Adams. She scanned the first page of this new file and saw that whoever wrote this knew what she was. It had her age, her height, her eye color, hair color, and an accurate label for her race. The next page was incomplete; it listed her relations. All the person had gotten was who her mother was. That was public record, though, so no big deal there. The next page had a description of the Sheikah, most of it wrong and extremely racist. _Dark magic users,_ she read,_ not to be trusted_. _Pure evil._ But it was the next line that made her blood run cold. _Team will be sent to eradicate them and salvage the pure land of Hyrule for profitable use._

* * *

Kat had to go Home. She had no other choice. She had to get to Kakariko and warn her aunt and her people. She had to do something! The only problem was that she had no clue how to get Home. And even if she knew, her grasp of magic was dismal at best. Any Sheikah could disguise herself in the shadows or use a glamour. But traversing worlds would take a lot of power. And skill. And concentration. And if there was anything Kat didn't have, it was all of the above. She had heard that people often thought that they could move between worlds if they got high enough. Maybe if she used again, then it would be easier to do it. She didn't know. But…

_Breath,_ she told herself. The last thing that she needed to do was freak out. The young Sheikah sat down on a park bench and placed her head in between her knees. At this rate, she'd be too sick to save her people in time. And then there was that other line. What had it said? Something about Hyrule being used for profit. Whatever the person who wrote it meant, it couldn't be good. Oh, why did this all have to fall to her? She only ever wanted to live a simple life, free from all this bull shit. But, no. The fates must have decided that she didn't have nearly enough crap in her life.

It was starting to look like she was going to have to go home. Which really sucked, since she had been gone for a few days now. Kat honestly hadn't planned on being gone for so long. But as soon as she caught wind of the File, and of the people that were hunting her, she ran. That had been almost a week ago. She didn't want to deal with Mary's disappointment, or Kevin shaking his head as if she had failed him. And furthermore, she didn't have time to explain to them where she had been and why she was leaving. The less they knew, the safer they were. It looked like she was going to have to do things the hard way.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I do not own.**

**A/N: **Hi guys! So, I hope that y'all enjoyed the previous two chapters enough to get to this one. Don't worry, all this intro stuff in our world will be over quickly. I just needed this to set up the story. Once she gets her butt in Hyrule, things will get a whole lot more interesting. So, please, read on! And maybe review?

**Chapter Two**

The walk to her foster parents' suburban home had been a long, exhausting one. Kat's legs were sore and she felt ready to drop after everything she had been through that night. But she didn't have time to rest. She needed to get her mother's old books and find a way back to Hyrule. She needed to warn her aunt. She needed to save Hyrule.

As Kat neared to two-story brick front home, she felt a growing dread. There were a lot of people there. She recognized some of the cars as belonging to her acquaintances from school. And there was Kevin's sleek silver sedan pulling into the driveway behind Mary's SUV. She hid in a bush, crouched low as she watched him step out of the car, brief case in hand, suit jacket slung over one arm, and follow the flora lined walk up to the front door. When he opened the door, music blasted into the empty street, welcoming him home after a hard day's work.

Kat surveyed the street before crossing, keeping low to the ground and sticking to the shadows. She could already feel her magic veiling her in darkness. There was no one stealthier than a Sheikah. There was nothing to use to scale the house to her second story bedroom, so she took a few steps back, ran, and jumped as hard as she could, using her innate magic to send her soaring up to the roof. If anyone heard her land, no one came out to check what it was. She shimmied down the roof, still veiled in shadow, and lowered herself over her window. But before she could pop the screen off the window, the door opened, sending a sliver of yellow light across the empty space. No, she saw, it wasn't empty. Everything sat as she had left it that fateful morning before Mary dropped her off at school. She was relieved, but she still hung frozen over her window, watching as a small knot of people walked in, each holding one small white candle. There were three girls there from her school who she had hung out with on the occasions that Mary made her go be social and two of the guys from the group. She had never really thought of them as being her friends. As soon as she was settled in at the Adams's house, they had switched her out to a better school, making her leave her real friends so that she might have a better chance of staying out of trouble. Never mind that trouble followed her wherever she went. Her mother had died trying to keep her away from it, but it still found a way to creep back into her life, each time more devastating than the last.

Kat waited quietly for them to leave, her patience running thin. What were they doing, anyways? Holding a vigil? It dawned on her that they were, if the white candles and tear-streaked faces were anything to go by. She had only been gone a week. Shouldn't they be out looking for her if they really cared that much?

With a sigh of impatience, Kat heaved herself back up onto the roof, being careful not to slide on the shingles. She didn't have time for this. It was starting to look like she was going to have to wait things through. And she knew just how she was going to do it.

_There was a little girl sitting in a creamy yellow kitchen watching her mother make breakfast. The little girl couldn't have been older than nine, her hair a platinum blonde and plated down her back. Her mother's hair was the same pale color and was also braided, only more elaborately. Smoke hissed and grease bubbles popped as the woman fried up the sausages and bacon in the same pan. They looked like any normal mother and daughter. Until one looked closely to see that the pair both sported the same long, pointed ears and red eyes. The mother's were more ruby in color whereas the girl sported eyes the color of a bright red cherry._

"_Momma!" The girl cried, holding up a sheet of paper. There was a drawing on it, a design of a red eye surrounded by three triangles on top and a tear underneath it. "Look what I drew you!"_

_The woman turned around, holding the spatula up in the air, and smiled at her daughter. "Good job, Kitty Kat."_

"_Can I put it on the fridge?" The girl asked, hopping down from her seat. Before her mother could say yes, she had held it up to the refrigerator. But she couldn't reach the magnets. She looked over at her mother for help, but the woman was no longer there. The food was burning in the frying pan, smoke filling the room until the scene changed._

_Now the little girl was walking down a brightly colored hallway. Everything was too bright, too harsh. There were crayon drawings strung on the walls and poorly, but brightly, painted pictures hanging here and there. Children were running all around her as she tried to keep her head down, not looking anyone in the eye. It was clear that this girl was an outcast. She huddled her backpack closer to her small frame as she tried to will herself invisible. It of course didn't work._

_A shadow fell over the girl before she was forced to stop. A person was standing before her, his large hands on his beefy hips. He was a good head taller than her, and his beady eyes were narrowed in disgust. The little girl visibly shrank back from him and tensed, like a deer in head-lights._

"_Hey, Devil-eyes," the boy sneered at her. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Michael," she squeaked, "I need to get to class."_

_The lights over-head hummed loudly and flickered._

"_We don't want someone like _you_ here, Devil-eyes." He sneered, pushing her back. "Didn't I tell you what we would do if we saw you again?"_

"_But I go to school here, too." She tried to argue. Her red eyes darted between Michael and his cronies. Two boys, both as big as him, stood behind him, guffawing at the chance to beat someone up._

"_Did you do your evil magic to convince the principal to let you in here?" One of them asked, earning more laughter from his friends._

"_Do you know what happens to witches?" Michael asked, taking a step closer to her._

_The girl looked around frantically for a teacher, someone to intervene. But there was no one. There was never anyone. She shook her head. In all honesty, she really didn't want to know._

"_If we see you again," he threatened, "you'll find out for yourself."_

Kat woke up in a daze of terror and confusion. She couldn't remember what she had dreamed, but it had been horrible none the less. Her neck was stiff and she had a raging migraine. Stretching, she looked around to get a grip on her bearings, only to find herself in the most improbable of places. Really, what had she been thinking when she decided to sleep on the roof? What if someone had seen her? The sun was creeping up on the clouds, closing her chance to use the shadows. Very well, she thought, shimmying as quietly as she could back up the roof. She would have to wait until Kevin and Mary left for the day. Kat settled back against the chimney and watched the sunrise in all its glory.

After two hours, she was cursing herself. This was the stupidest plan she'd ever had. Finally, Mary's burgundy SUV pulled out of the drive and sped down the quaint suburban street. This was the window she had been waiting for. With all the grace of her ancestors, Kat slid down the roof and leaned over. The gutter, she noted, was disgusting. She popped the screen off the window and let it fall into some flowering bush below— she didn't know what kind of flowers they were, nor did she care. It occurred to her once the window was up that she could have just strolled in through the front door; she still had her keys after all. Cursing her stupidity yet again, she slid into the room and looked around. It was exactly as she had left it. The walls were Spartan bare except for the drawing she had done of the Sheikah eye that hung gloriously over her floral bed. There were no pictures taken with any friends, no band posters, nothing to show her personality. Her clothes were all hanging neatly in the closet and her school books were stacked on the desk in the corner. With only a moment's hesitation, Kat grabbed her backpack and started shoving clothes and necessities in. Then she shoved everything that was left in the closet out of the way so that she could get to the back. This was what she had come for.

The small trunk that she pulled out was beautifully carved with a floral motif and proudly displayed the Sheikah emblem where the lock should have been. Kat knew how to open it, though, and hurried down to the kitchen to grab a knife. She found a small paring knife in one of the drawers and grabbed a slice of pizza that was left over from the night before. After grabbing her spoils, she spotted the little message board on the fridge. She figured that they would notice her presence from her room and decided to leave a little note behind for them. _Clean the gutters._

Back in her room, she pulled the knife out and pricked the top of her finger. A small dot of blood pooled out and she rubbed it against the smooth grain of the chest, making sure she got it just in the tear drop. The effect was instantaneous. There was a small _click_ and the chest popped open, revealing her most treasured possessions. Inside sat a set of daggers, a small book bound in smooth brown leather, and a larger tome that was beautifully decorated with red and blue gems, the colors of her people, set deep in thick leather. That was the one that she was after; the book held all the secrets of her people's magic, including the directions she needed to get home. In the wrong hands, it could be very dangerous. The other book was one that every Sheikah girl owned, detailing all the fighting positions she needed to learn to earn her marks and the best advice her mother and grandmother could give her. One day, if she ever had a daughter, she would hand that book down to her. But for now it served as the only guide Kat had for being a true Sheikah warrior. Ignoring the small book, she pulled out the larger one and began flipping through. She had spotted the page before, but she had never paid it much mind. At the time, she was unsure if she could perform such a task. Either the amount of magic needed would kill her, or she would end up doing it wrong and get herself lost through space and time. But now she had no choice. If she died, then at least she would die trying to save her people.

Once her mother had told her that no matter how hard the spell, all she needed to work her magic was the right intentions. If her conviction were strong enough, the nature would do the rest for her. Of course, actually doing magic was much harder than that, but the principal was there. Want something bad enough and it will happen.

The ritual looked easy enough; all she needed was to make some symbols with her blood and say some words and she was good to go. Hopefully she had enough in her to make it work. All she could do was hope. With a nervous, shaky breath, she marked the page and dropped the book back in the chest, letting the lid fall shut with another _click_. Now she just had to find a space where she could work.


	4. Chapter 3

Legend of Kat

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I do not own.**

**A/N: **So, I know that I am a week late. I had a moment of 'don't want to do anything but play video games' last week when I was supposed to be uploading this and editing my other fic and cleaning and riding this horse for my boss. But hey, it was my day off. I can do what I want. Anywhos, things are going to get way more interesting now that these chapters are out of the way. I just had to build up who Kat is and everything. After this, she will be in Hyrule and everything. So, yeah. If you are reading this, thanks! And, you know, maybe leave a review?

**Chapter Three**

The park looked to be mostly deserted. It was too early in the morning for little children to be about, and everyone else was off at school or work. Kat found an isolated section behind the wooded area and set her things down. She plopped down on the ground and spread her fingers through the thick grass. It was unseasonably warm for the late winter day and everything was growing in full force. There was a certain energy in the air that made her skin tingle and her head spin, leaving her with a giddy feeling. But she needed to focus, to figure out her next move. Obviously, if she could do it, then she was going back to Hyrule. But first she needed to make sure everything was in order. She had everything that she needed, she thought, to get by. Food, clothes, toiletries, things that she would never be able to find in Hyrule like her iPod and phone, not that she had anyone to stay in touch with. She had her mother's blades even if she had only a basic understanding of how to use them properly. Maybe a gun would help, but she had no experience shooting and no time to get one. She felt like she was missing something. There was a slight pang in her chest, making her palms sweaty and her heart beat much too fast. What was it? She double checked that she had everything, and triple checked the file. She had no interest in saying goodbye to anyone, especially not the Adams. Except- how could she be so fucking stupid- Miss Mae! The elderly woman had been in a home since she left the hospital, receiving only one visitor every year. If there was anyone that Kat would miss, it was her.

* * *

The girl was the rough and tumble sort, but never failed to visit three times during the year, all on the same days. Lola had been a nurse at the Creek Village Retirement Community for fifteen years. And for the last few years, this ruffian had come to visit Miss Prunella Mae. Every Christmas, every June second, and every February eighteenth. And she always came with some knick-knack or treat. Something cheap, but something that no doubt warmed the old woman's soul. But it wasn't yet the eighteenth of February- the girl still had a week or two before her usual visit. She looked down cast, her sharp features drooping slightly with the hint of a frown. But that frown quickly turned to a scowl as she approached the visitor's check in and saw Lola watching. In all her years, Lola had never bothered once to ask the girls name; someone else usually worked the counter when she showed up.

"Is she awake?" The girl asked in a soft voice, as if she didn't want anyone over hearing. She looked furtively over her shoulder, suspicion written in her body language. The girl had always been shady, but today she seemed especially worse.

"She is at lunch. We weren't expecting you today." Lola told her, handing over the sign-in sheet and the visitor's badge.

The girl's eyes widen for a second in surprise before she quickly covered it back up. "You expect me at all?" She was genuinely shocked.

Lola nodded, giving the poor thing a kind smile. "Every Christmas, June, and February."

The girl scribbled her name and handed the clip-board back to Lola. "It's February now."

Before Lola could respond, the girl was stuffing the badge in the pocket of her over-sized jacket and stalking away. There were no presents today and the girl had signed her name as _Fuck Off_. She was of half a mind to send security after the girl, but Prunella never had any other visitors and was always in much better spirits after her visits. Nevertheless, something about the girl's sudden appearance gave Lola a bad gut feeling, and those were never wrong. She decided to keep an eye on the situation and hope for the best. _What a strange girl_, the nurse thought with a shake of her head.

* * *

Kat wound her way down the halls, keeping her head low, lost in thought. She didn't know what to make of the nurse's comment. Had they been keeping tabs on her the whole time? If she didn't trust them so much with Miss Mae's welfare, then she would automatically be suspicious of them. As it was, there was a chance that someone could be spying on her here. Was Miss Mae safe? Should she have not come here? Her heart thudded as she made her way to the small cafeteria. The aroma of steamed food and sweet jello hit her as she pushed the big pink doors open. Kat supposed that they had tried to make it look classy and not depressing, but underneath the food, it still smelled of disinfectant and sick people. The plum-colored carpet was thick under her boots and the wooden tables were in a state of constantly being wiped clean. It was hot in the room as she made her way to one of the said tables, were a little old lady with ice-cream tinted hair sat with a nurse feeding her what looked like slop. She had never felt more out of place as she stopped a little bit aways.

"Miss Mae?" She called softly, suddenly uncomfortable. This was such a bad idea.

The nurse stopped wiping a bit of food from the old woman's chin and looked up at her, alarmed. "Can I help you?"

Kat glared at her, knowing what she saw when she looked at her. Some punk kid with nothing better to do than harass the elderly. "I'm here to see Miss Mae."

"You need to sign in at the front desk and procure a visitors pass to be here, ma'am." The damn attendant went on, oblivious to Kat's protestations.

"I already did that." Kat tried to explain. "I do that every time I visit, like I have for the past five years."

"Then where is your badge?" The attendant asked, flipping her perfect hair over her shoulder. She narrowed her eyes and tried to look intimidating, but failed horribly.

Kat tried to ignore the bitch, calling out to Miss Mae again. The old woman looked at her with hollow, lifeless eyes.

"Miss," The attendant was trying again. "If you can't show me your visitor's badge, then I am going to have to call security."

Kat yanked the damn thing out of her pocket and chucked it at her. "Miss Mae," she tried again, going up to the table, "do you remember me?" She hated having to ask questions like this; she hated when the kind old woman was having a bad day. "It's Katara. You remember Katara, right?"

"Kara?" Miss Mae tried, stumbling over the simple name.

"No," she corrected patiently. "Kat."

The attendant was back, trying to pry her away. "This isn't a good time for visitors, ma'am."

"Why not?" Kat tried to hold back the tears that were welling up in her eyes. "What happened? She hasn't forgotten me since the accident."

"Are you family?" The attendant, who was no longer being a bitch, probably out of pity, asked gently.

Kat nodded, not even having to think about it. She was all the family Miss Mae had.

"I'll go get the doctor, then."

She watched as the bitch rushed off, leaving Kat to feed Miss Mae the rest of her lunch. The fare was some sort of mushed food that was supposed to be easier for her to eat. Kat picked up the spoon in distaste and held up the heaping. "Do you really want to eat this?"

Miss Mae shook her head. "Kat," she tried. "No."

"I don't blame you." She dropped the spoon in disgust before turning back to Miss Mae. "Can you remember anything about me?"

"Where 'Sicca?" The old woman pouted. Kat swallowed the wounded feeling that was fighting to overcome her. As Miss Mae looked around for whatever she had meant.

Before Kat could respond, the attendant was approaching again, with the tall doctor in tow. Kat hated the doctor with a passion. But this was important. She shoved away from the table, lithely standing up with only the grace a Sheikah could muster, and stormed up to him.

"What happened?" She asked him, her tone accusatory. She had let him know before that she was supposed to be notified if anything happened.

"You aren't family." He told her in his condescending doctor voice. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I'm the closest thing she's got to family." She chose to ignore his last question. "What happened?"

He sighed, as if dealing with this punk kid was such a chore. "Prunella has had a stroke. Now, if you don't leave I will call security."

"A stroke?" Kat echoed, her stomach sinking. "Will she be alright?"

Something in her tone must've made him stop. Or maybe it was the tears that were blinding her, no matter how hard she fought them. Furiously, Kat wiped her eyes dry with he back of her sleeve. She hated showing weakness to these fucking people.

"With time she will recover." The doctor answered hesitantly. "But for now, she needs—"

"Will she ever remember things?" Kat cut across him. She didn't have time for this shit.

"Yes, but—"

"Can you give her a message for me then?" She was finally getting control of herself now. Good. Just give the message, give Miss Mae one last hug, and gtfo.

"What sort of message?" He was suspicious now. She would have to make this quick.

"Tell her that I'm going home." Kat sniffled, another fit of tears coming over her. Who knew goodbyes could be so hard? "_Home_ home. And that I tried to say goodbye. And that—" She had to stop and compose herself for a minute. "And that I will really fucking miss her."

She didn't give the doctor a chance to respond. If she was lucky, the attendant would deliver the message. She may be a bitch, but she looked like the sort to deliver last words. Quick as she could, she gave the frail old woman a tight hug and walked away, leaving three very confused people in her wake.

* * *

When Kat returned to her section of the park, it was much later in the day. If the area wasn't so secluded, then she might have had to post-pone the spell. But as it was, she was ready. Part of her felt at peace after saying her goodbyes. Like she was ready to leave this chapter of her life behind. Now she just had to get the fucking spell right. She pulled out the paring knife she'd nicked from the Adams and set about drawing the symbols from the book into the grass. She was lucky that there wasn't much to draw; she would need everything she had for this. Fucking up due to blood loss was not an option. The symbols were done, the blood gleaning slightly in the afternoon sun. She had taken her jacket of, shoving it in her bag, and now sweat was beading down her back. It was way to fucking hot. Kat turned back to the book. Now all she had to do was chant and concentrate her power. Great. Easy stuff, right?

She extended her hand and began chanting the words. The Sheikah language felt good on her tongue. It had been so long since she had spoken it. A ball of dark energy started to gather in her hand, pulsing and growing as she continued to chant. This was good. She could do this. Holy shit, she could actually do this. As the ball started to glow with a purple light, she released it a little bit, letting it float to the center of the circle. Her chanting had taken over her now as she willed her mind to stay focused. The magic she was using shook her to the core, fighting for control. But she couldn't do that. Her mother had warned her to never do anything out of her league; the after effects could be detrimental. But there was no choice in this. Whoever was after her home had a good head start on her. She had to save her people. She fought back at the all-consuming power, forcing it into the center of the circle. The ball of energy bobbed up and down, its size now tripled. This was going to be the hardest part. Kat dropped the book and held up her other hand. She wondered in the back of her mind what someone would think if they walk in on her. The ground was starting to shake as she eased the ball down, letting it spread out slowly. The energy fought as she diffused it, pulling it out so that it covered the entirety of the markings. The symbols lit up as the energy covered them, illuminating the darkness with a blue light. The power bucked in her hands, trying to fight back or dissipate; she wasn't sure which. Kat held on, though, and coaxed it into submission, twisting and pulling until all the symbols were illuminated.

And then the most glorious thing happened. The power shot up in the air, a blue light that lasted for just a millisecond, but long enough to draw attention, before falling back to the ground and forming the portal. The glowing blue circle that was left was just big enough to contain her. She had to act quick as she shoved her things into her bag and vaulted into it, thinking hard as she could of home. The air around her seemed to crystallize as she was transported through space and time. She was finally going home.


End file.
